


Saturday Night

by persi_ambrose



Series: Mistakes In the Making [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: A BOP poem using the song 'Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time' by Panic! at the Disco. Hope you enjoy!





	Saturday Night

Common sense slipping away from me

the low beat of the music thumping.

Bodies grinding on the dance floor

In time with my feet, hips, and minds.

and the way your hands

Lit every nerve in my body on fire.

 

_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_

_But I make these high heels work_

 

You never left my side as we made our way to the bar

Never letting me grab my own drinks.

My mind is becoming a blur and my balance wavers.

Stumbling out the building with you as my escort.

You called some friends to come pick us up.

Let's just get to someone's house and continue our night

Have someone go buy another pack of cans

Keep going until we black out and can't remember it.

 

_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_

_But I make these high heels work_

 

Hours, minutes, seconds? Who knows? Who cares?

A strange man with a skirt is on top of me

and a pair of shoes are the only clothes on me.

Bile rushes up my throat burning the skin when images of last night appear.

Using all my strength, I tried to push the man off of me

Unable to do so I started to cry for help, my limbs heavy with exhaustion.

 

_I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt_

_But I make these high heels work_


End file.
